Ohitsujiza:Academy Trouble
by Ohitsujiza-Chan
Summary: The sequel to Ohitsujiza: The Clan of Rams With two years passing since the Fourth World War, many had gone back to their old lives.However Alex had to live with the wars effects on her body and with her healing taking it's time. She finds herself helping around the academy and when she gets pulled into helping with the Chunin Exams Alex finds herself battling with her feelings tow
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome, Readers. This is the second instalment of the Ohitsujiza series. If you haven't read the first one I would advise it due to the story and character development in the first story will come up in this story._**

* * *

><p><em>'Shino had made a mental note a long time ago that Alex was her happiest with a freshly brewed cup of tea in front of her.'<em>

"Here are the first set of registration forms you wanted. Mr Aburame"

"Don't call me that, why? because we are comrades."

"You really are a stick in the mud, you know? but then again I've spent enough time with you to let that go" The raven haired girl laughed at Shino as she rocked back and forth gently on the balls of her feet. However all of her teasing attitude just produced a low 'Hm' from him before he reached over and took the sheets of stacked paper from her and scanning through them.

This particular girl looked up at him with admiring eyes, which soon sparked with confidence and mischievousness that he knew all too well.

"You should be gathering the rest of the forms. Why? because that is your job, Alex" With this she rolled her eyes gently and made a sound that resembled a dying cat, which caused a disproving look to shine from Shino. Although she couldn't see his eyes, Alex has known this blunt boy for many years and was one of few who could understand his little ticks and how he expressed his feelings even when the majority of Shinobi have to clue.

"I should get the other forms from the Hokage, I can't keep the new generation waiting!"

As she began to leave Shino turned most of his attention towards the forms that showed his new students, he quietly spoke again in his monotone voice as she reached the door of the small class room.

"Remember why you work at the academy"

Alex gave him a quick nod before leaving and making her way down the long hallway of the academy. She indeed remembered why and how she ended up being placed within the academy to work. It was due to the Fourth Shinobi World War and the effects that it caused on the hidden leaf village. Alex, like her comrades fought tirelessly to keep the ones they loved safe. While Alex spent the majority of the war within the medical core treating and comforting the wounded Shinobi, she also spent time of the front lines. The rumour was that this work put too much stress on Alex's body and caused strain to her chakra network and muscles. However as much as Alex would of loved this to be true only a few of her comrades knew the truth. It wasn't that she was keeping in secret but no one asked her about it and so she never got the chance to tell anyone but Sakura, Hinata and Kiba. The damage to her body was worse than either Alex or Sakura thought and therefore she was put off missions and regular shinobi duties for six months. Although the healing period kept being stretched out to the point where she had reached the age of eighteen.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy helping around the academy, if anything she loved to walk around helping the children with their techniques or collecting any paper work for the teachers. Thought her favourite part about her position as an assistant was the chance to help Shino and play tricks on him. The feelings that had developed when they were sixteen were still present and kept growing with every passing day. This was obvious to all of her friends and although not all of them could quite understand Shino's emotions they were convinced that he acted differently around Alex than he did two year prior.

So much had changed within the two years that had passed. Along with Alex not being able to go on missions, which annoyed her as she was quite an active person, Shino had taken an interest in the academy and became a rookie teacher, Hinata and Naruto had finally reached the point were they could openly express their feelings for one another and many of their friends had started to grow up. Alex had also matured since the war. Along with her body taking on a more lady like appearance, she had been named a jounin for her work in both the medical core and front lines of the war. Instead of the light grey coat of her clan she sported a green jounin jacket, although she always had it open to show the black shirt with her clans crest on the pen pocket that replaced the bandages over her chest. At this point in her life she hadn't grown out of the black shorts that she always wore and still wore the knee high socks that complimented them. Alex also hadn't grown out of the long black hair of her clan and instead of letting in drape down her back as it did when she was a chunin, it was always seen in a side plait.

Once Alex had finished her duties at the academy and had turned in her reports to the sixth Hokage, she walked down the dusty street with her bandaged arms behind her back. A smirk appeared on her lips as she noticed a certain cloaked figure in front of her. As she was sure it was her bug friend, she sped up her walking and stood beside him. They both walked in silence, to others the silence between the rookie teacher and the jounin medical ninja was a strange thing but to them it was something else. It was their own way of communication and as Alex glanced at the tea shop, he nodded in agreement to her before following her into the small tea shop she adored.

Shino had made a mental note a long time ago that Alex was her happiest with a freshly brewed cup of tea in front of her. Although her obnoxious behaviour had vanished over the years, her love of tea and cheeky personality had remained throughout the war. It never showed on his face but that was the part of Alex that he secretly admired.

When they entered the quaint shop Alex's face lit up like a five year old on Christmas before she ordered two jasmine teas and spoke in her gently voice.

"Jasmine is a delicate flower that had a subtle flavour. I'm sure you'll love it"

"..." Shino never answered her but a small laugh escaped her lips as if she knew what he would say,

"Just try it Shino"

With that she picked out the correct change for the two drinks, however as she went to place it on the counter Shino had graphed her wrist. This motion had surprised her as it was the first contact they had shared since the dance on their guard missions when they were sixteen. The pounding in her chest began to make a comeback and unlike her younger self she came to realize that this feeling was love or at least a form of it. Alex didn't like to admit to herself that she was in love but she knew that she had feelings towards this shinobi. Before she could sort out the thoughts running through her mind, he placed this own money down on the counter and took the two drinks over to their usual table beside the window. It took Alex a few seconds before she snapped back to reality and sat opposite him. As she blew down on her streaming tea, she felt a hard gaze fixated on her. This caused her cheeks to heat up gently and she slowly looked up at the boy opposite her. For a few moments she met his gaze and let herself stare into his sunglasses. Even if she couldn't see his eyes, the memory of one time she did was still vivid in her mind. One day she was determined to see the eyes that caused her to have butterflies in her stomach and to feel as if she was walking on the clouds.

"It's rude to stare, Shino" Her words were full of her typical confidence even if she was feeling as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest under his gaze. As she smiled sweetly at him he adjusted his gaze and stared out of the window that over looked the busy streets of the village.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder about you, Aburame"

Nothing was said after her statement and they both drunk their tea in peace and quite. Well, that was until they stood up to leave and Alex lost her footing due to her clumsiness. She fell face first towards the floor. Lucky for her Shino's reactions were as quick as ever and he caught her by the wrists and instead of face planting the floor she fell into his chest.

His actions were enough to bring the heat to her cheeks and cause her heart to pound a mile a minute. All of the feelings that he caused her were flooding through her body due to how close they were. Alex was sure that Shino would be able to feel the rapid beating of her heart, while usually she would want to remove herself as quickly as possible from this situation, it was near impossible to move away while he had a hard grip on her wrists. She slowly looked up to him and saw a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, however Alex convinced herself that it was her imagination.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds!"

Alex recognized that voice, it's rusty undertone could only belong to her red fanged friend; Kiba. Before Alex could explain for the hundredth time that the pair were not an item, Shino had started to speak.

" Do not assume things,Why? Because it causes problems. Alex is a friend and nothing more."

Shino glanced at her before setting her down on her feet gently and patting her head. He began to walk away but not before reminding Alex of her duties.

"The chakra control lesson is tomorrow."

Alex nodded sadly at him as he left. She never expected much from Shino, however that didn't stop his words from hurting her feelings. She was quickly brought back to reality by Kiba's words.

"He digs you"

"Kiba, how would you know?"

"He acts differently now, he's more open"

"That is because of the war"

"You might be right, Alex"

"Aren't I always?"

"No..you weren't right about that chakra blade"

His words made her cringe and brought back the memories of the war and the pain that had been caused.

"That was different"

Before he could answer her she had taken two finger and pressed them into his chest with a smirk. The look on his face reminded her of the days when they would play fight without a care in the world. Alex knew that he was about to retaliate toward her and so she sped off down the road towards her apartment. Just before she was out of ear shot she heard Kiba get the last word.

"Remember Shino is like tea!"

Kiba's statement about Shino resembling tea sept it's way into Alex's mind and made it impossible for her to come up with a speech for the children at the academy about chakra control. As she stared at the blank paper in front of her she sighed and scribbled the statement down instead of working, though all this did was make her feel worse. It wasn't until she had began to boil the tea for her before bed lavender tea that she realized what Kiba was trying to tell her.

"I get it!" She yelled to herself.

"Shino is like tea because it's subtle and only a few really can appreciate it"

She grinned to herself and punched the air at her success. As she had finally figured out what her friend was getting at, she felt much better about the situation that caused her unneeded emotional pain.

The tea relaxed her mind and freed her from the burdens of her damaged body, which let her slip into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't long before her mind had started to pull out the tragic memories of the war into her dreaming conciousness. The memories of the smell of iron and death, along with the painful moments where she couldn't treat someone woke her up as she screamed loudly. It took Alex a while for her mind and eyes to adjust to her surroundings. Once she was back to reality and was safe from any harm, she reached over to her curtains and pulled them open. The sun was making it's way through the sky, which meant it was time for Alex to drag her body out of bed and face the day. The first appointment she had of the day was the visit to Sakura for her check up and then off to the academy to give the speech she had not yet written.

Winging it was her best option.


	2. Chapter 2

_'The class room suddenly became silent as she finished speaking about her experience of the war, to even the most oblivious students, it was clear the memory of the war was too much for Alex.'_

"Stop drinking tea while I'm examining you!" were the only words that Sakura was able to shout before Alex gave her a slow but deathly glare as she put down the cup of tea she had brought on her way to the hospital. The two shinobi were alike in many ways, not only were they both medical ninjas but they both had monstrous strength and the personality to harbour it. However unlike many Alex and Sakura came to understand and appreciate each other due to these similarities. It helped that Sakura was Alex's doctor through her healing process with the help from Hinata every so often due to her byakugan being able to see the damage to her chakra network.

Sakura gave her patient a nod for her corporation before she went back to examining the external problems to Alex's body. As she unwrapped the bandages that covers both of Alex's arms, a frown developed on Sakura's face as she gently ran her fingers over the abnormal marks on her wrists. The silence that had fogged up the room was too much for Alex and so she spoke up at she glanced at the confused ninja.

"No need to worry, I tripped so Shino grabbed my wrists and you know he has no concept of the word gentle."

Alex words created a mix of emotions in Sakura but the first one was anger and the pink haired shinobi whacked her round the head while shouting.

"You, Baka! I thought I told you to be careful. After two years I thought you would have stopped being so clumsy!"

After her rage had subsided, she sighed before a smirked slipped onto her lips. "But I bet you didn't mind did you? After all you got your knight is dull green to save you"

Sakura's facial expression made Alex feel slightly sick.

"You know it's not like that!" was all that Alex could say while blushing deeply

"Oh but it is isn't it? Alex it's obvious you have some" She paused slight before continuing as she was being careful about her choice of words.

"Strange feelings towards him, I don't understand how. He's so silent and distance towards everyone."

" You always knew how to get information out of me didn't you?" Alex's words put a big grin on Sakura's face and she nodded.

"Of course I did! You studied under me for your medical core training remember?"

How could Alex forget? Sakura had been her teacher for her medical core training. It hadn't been as easy for her as it had been for the others to pick up the techniques but her excellent chakra control and sheer determination to help others was enough to push her through. The thoughts of her previous training during the time Naruto was away from the village came back to her in a form of a flash back.

_"Alex your not putting enough chakra into it!" Sakura yelled at her as Alex wiped a bead of sweat from her brow._

_There was no reply from her as she put her hands above the wounded squirrel that she was trying to heal. As Alex closed her eyes, she tried again but to prevail. This action caused Sakura to groan loudly and pat her head._

_"Baka, your not trying hard enough!"_

_"I am! I want to succeed and help those who are in need, I want to be able to contribute to my team and to the village! I will protect those who I love and care for. I don't want to be a burden anymore, Sakura! "_

_Alex's outburst caused Sakura to blink a few times and clench her fist in a positive way. With a smile Sakura nodded._

_"OK,Then show me what you've got!"_

As Alex zones back into reality she winced slightly as she felt Sakura press down on the bruises that were developing on her wrists. For a shinobi who fought during the last war, Alex bruised quite easily due to the damaged she had received over two years ago and the pressure that this particular medical core member was putting on her wrists sent a burning pain shooting up her arm.

"Ow! Sakura that hurts!"

"If it hurts that much, then it means little progress has been made in the last few weeks to your condition" With that she sighed and began to wrap Alex's wrists in bandages.

"Your arms seem to be fine though. Make sure you go and see Hinata soon to see how your chakra network is doing" As Alex nodded with appreciation to her friend she felt her warm cup of tea return to her hand with the help of Sakura. Although the two were friends and close enough to share some secrets and information, Sakura knew that Hinata was the one girl who could understand and get the most out of Alex than anyone else in the village.

"Please be careful, Alex. I know you want to go out on missions, but the academy is the best place for you while you heal."

With her friend's words she nodded and left the hospital. It wasn't that Alex wasn't happy with her position but she felt lost, she knew that she didn't belong at the academy. Unlike Shino who knew he belonged there, she was unsure. All Alex knew was that she didn't want to be stuck there forever and that she missed the action of the shinobi duties that were out of her reach.

It took her a few minutes to reach the entrance of the academy and as she walked through the entrance her tea was knocked out of her hand by a group of young ninjas in training.

"Hey! watch it, baka!" She yelled which seemed to catch their attention. Alex blinked a few times as she saw all of their admiring face. The group of three students were staring at her with their eyes wide open. It was a expression she knew very well. It was the look she used to watch Kakashi with when she was a student here, it was one admiration.

"It's Alex of the Eclipse!" One of them shouted as he ran and came to a halt right in front of her, his actions surprised her greatly and caused her to look down at him with a confused look on her face.

"Excuse me? "

"That is you, right?"

Alex was even more confused now that she had been a few minutes ago. Alex of the eclipse? Where did that name come from? Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Where did you hear that name from"

"Shino Sensei said that a ninja with black hair and a cup in her hand. Is that you?!" The boy grinned and the other two students joined in with his excitement. Alex wondered what Shino had been telling these kids about her. It was true she had contributed to the war a great deal but she had no clue that her had a silly title like this around the village.

"I guess that is me then!" Alex smiled down at them before glancing down at her spilled tea with a heavy sigh.

"I was enjoying that" She mumbled before picking up the empty cup.

With her mumbling she ushered the students to run off to class while she grabbed another cup of tea from the cafeteria. Once she had her new streaming cup of green tea, she made her way towards the class room. After knocking on the door she walked in to see many eyes staring down at her. Through the years that she had graduated, the students way of life hadn't changed at all.

"Your late" Was all that Shino said before looking at her through his sunglasses.

"Sakura was moaning at me for the bruises you gave me and I had to get a new cup of tea"

"Did you get a speech"

"I'll wing it"

"..."

It seemed that Shino was not happy with her way of working, however after introducing her to the class, Alex began speaking to the class surrounding chakra control after taking a sip of her tea.

"First let's see what you all know about chakra and it's control. Hands up"

There were only a few hands put up at her request which caused a groan from her. She didn't expect them to know a lot but at least a little bit would of giving her some leverage. As she scanned the faces of the student she pointed a small girl with light blur hair pulled up into two pigtails.

"What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Chika, Alex Sensei" Her voice was very soft, it definitely fitted her name.

"OK,Chika. What do you know about chakra?"

Alex was surprised at how much this little girl knew about the subject and it must of shown on her face and Chika formed a blush on her pale cheeks as she spoke about the formation of physical and spiritual energy of chakra. Along with the chakra network.

"Excellent! Alex gave her thumbs up before walking to the chalk board and writing the kanji character for chakra.

"That's correct, Chakra is the balance between Physical and spiritual energy within the body to perform even the most basic techniques! If you do not have the balance of both then the technique will fail. This is why it is important to have both mental strength along with physical strength. "

Alex turned to the class to continue her speech. "The chakra flows through the chakra networks throughout the body and once that network is damaged it is harder for the user to dispel the cha-"

Before she could continue she was cut of by one of the students standing up and shouting.

"Is that why you are here?" Alex frowned at him and nodded slowly before continuing.

" As I was say, Churka control is the manipulation of chakra and can take years to perfect. Fortunately I am skilled in this technique and moulding chakra. Moulding chakra involves the extraction of physical energy from the body's cells and spiritual energy from the mind's consciousness, and then mixing them together within the bo-" Again she was cut off by the same student and she was becoming more angry at the interruptions.

"Show us"

His words created murmuring throughout the class room. Alex's eyes widen slightly and sighed. Shino stole a glance at her as if to tell her not to, however she was riled up now and she wasn't one to back down.

"I cannot, it would cause more damage to my chakra networks."

The class room had erupted into several students talking at the same time.

"But why?!"

Alex let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and spoke.

"I was wounded during the Fourth Shinobi Great War and that is why, I can use a little chakra, however with great difficulty." Alex's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of fear as she heard one of the students ask her what happened to her. It was clear to Shino that Alex was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the questions, however before he could stop his class room from becoming more rowdy she had began to tell the story with great pain on her face.

" The front lines were a dangerous place and I was wounded by our enemies. I wasn't used to the battle as I spent my time healing our village but one of our enemies caught me off guard and hit me with a chakra blade that was laced with poison. That poison attacked my chakra networks and I have not healed yet"

The class room suddenly became silent as she finished speaking about her experience of the war, to even the most oblivious students, it was clear the memory of the war was too much for Alex. She leaned against the wall of the class room with a look that seemed to be a mix of pain, grief and anger smeared over her face. It took Alex a few minutes to come back to reality and that was only possible when Shino poured out a fresh cup of tea for her and place it in her hand. Once she was back she glance at the students and coughed gently before continuing.

"But enough of that, all you need to understand at your level is that chakra needs the two energies to work and that chakra control is very important." She bowed gently before sitting down in Shino's seat at his desk as he took her place as the teacher.

It wasn't until she calmed down and watched Shino in this environment that she realized he truly belong here. Although she was a confident person, she wouldn't be able to teach like he did. Her mind slipped back into it's half concious state as she listened to his smoothing voice, she was content with the way things were between them. Although she would love to be able to stay close to him and let him hold her when she was down. Alex knew that it took a lot for him to be in her presence and so she was content with their relationship, even if it was platonic. What bore down on her mind was the prospect that it may remain this way for years to come, though at that moment that wasn't her biggest worry. That slot was taken by the fact that she had been confined to the village for two years now. Being an active girl, this drove Alex crazy.

All of her thinking had put her in a state of unconscious and she fell into a light sleep to the sound of Shino teaching.


	3. Chapter 3

_'__It seemed as if Alex was going to tell him something, there was a serious look on her face, however when she opened her mouth Shino heard the voices of his students and he quickly span around and coughed as if nothing had happened.'_

Shino stared at Alex's sleeping form, it had been years since he had seen her like this and back then she was in a worse shape that she was in now. Time had gone by since her mother and father had died and with that she had grown. Shino knew this all too well and made sure not to provoke those memories to save her the pain.

He took this time while the students were on a break, to get a good look at the lady she had become. As much time as Shino spent with Alex, he never really looked at her all that much, sure he stole glances at her when they shared time at the tea shop but really he was too afraid to look at her in case it made his feelings grow for her. If it wasn't obvious to himself then who would it be to? He was afraid of the feelings that were gnawing on his heart surrounding Alex. Sure, he knew what love was and how it worked, but he was convinced that it would never happen to him due to his attitude towards people. Over the years since their time in the academy he came to realize that Alex never looked at him with the fear or disgust that others did. Her eyes were always full of warmth towards him, even when she was hurt.

She always looked so peaceful and pain free when she was asleep and part of him wanted to reach out and stroke her cold cheek to send some warmth into them but he decided against it, in case she woke up and thought he was acting strange. Although he had become more accepting and warmer towards people since the war, he had yet to have any true contact with any of his friends. As Shino's eyes gazed over the beauty in front of him, he felt his cheeks warm up slightly at the view. His feelings towards Alex were still a mess inside his head but it seemed his beetles understood what was going on as their movement had gone from their sleeping state to moving around excitedly under his skin. Against his better judgment he placed his face close to hers. Not to act, but rather to study her face and to get used to being close to her. It was true that he was closer to her than any of his other comrades but he was yet to push himself further than their tea breaks and the odd walk around the village to help her healing process.

Unfortunately for Shino his movement had caused the jounin to slowly flutter her eyes open and without warning her clear blue eyes were staring through his sunglasses and into his eyes as if she could see them. It was as if he was a staring at an angel that would disappear forever if he dared to look away and the blush that stained Alex's cheeks bright red indicated that his actions were having an effect on her. Although this wasn't his normal behavior, he couldn't seem to get himself to move. Without warning Alex's hand rested on the top of his high collar and pulled it down gently and a smile replaced her shocked expression. Shino was stuck, he didn't know if to move or not. If he moved then she would stop looking at him with those beautiful eyes but if he didn't then he would be out of his comfort zone. That smile, Shino remembered that sincere smile from two and half years ago. It was the smile she wore when she saw his face and eyes for the first time. It was a difficult mission for him as he was forced to take off his glasses but the way Alex had looked at him that day was the same as it was now. Although he had convinced himself that the feelings he had were just nonsense, he kept questioning them.

It seemed as if Alex was going to tell him something, there was a serious look on her face, however when she opened her mouth Shino heard the voices of his students and he quickly span around and coughed as if nothing had happened.

"Take your seats and we shall continue our lesson"

Alex spent the rest of the day listen to Shino teaching his students the basics of being a ninja while she hid her face with a book. The blush that he had caused wouldn't leave and the memory of his face so close to hers was imprinted in her mind. She felt giddy like a little girl but at the same time she felt as if there was something she could of done.

Kiss him and tell him.

Was all that she could think but as much as her heart was pushing the idea, her brain was more sensible than that and knew the idea was completely ridiculous. Not to mention he wouldn't want that, at least that was what Alex thought.

'At least none of his students saw, more rumors about me are definitely not what not what I need right now." She thought to herself as she stared out of the little window by Shino's desk and watched the street below. It had become one of her favorite pass times at the academy, the people down in the village interested her and she wondered what it was like for those who never entered the life of a shinobi.

Hours passed but to Alex they felt like minutes before Shino cleared his throat to snapped her out of her own little world. Alex looked up at him with a blush tinted her cheeks as she stood up.

"Time for your Hinata visit. Why? because your not aloud to walk around on your own"

Alex frowned slightly at him at his words before following him.

"I hate that rule, why must Kakashi be so annoying"

"He's the Hokage"

"So?

"His word goes. Why? Because he looks after the village"

"Still" She left out a little huff.

"I'm not a child." She said as they exited the academy and walked down the middle of the village.

The streets were oddly busy and after looking at her watch a look of confusion was plastered on Alex's face.

"Why is it so busy? At six o'clock the village is normally quite"

"..."

Through the silence, footsteps could be heard coming towards the pair and as Alex's squinted she realized who it was and with a moan she stood behind Shino, mumbling.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me"

As the figure came into view for Shino, he stood still and watched them with his normal stare. The tall blonde girl stopped in front of Shino with a frustrated look on her face.

"Shino! Where's Alex? That lazy pig is needed by the Hokage! Honestly I don't know how someone like that is a Jounin!" Ino Blabbered as she looked around.

"She is a Jounin. Why? Because she sacrificed her career and life for the village and saved hundreds of lives."

Shino's statement made Ino even more furious that she already was.

"I saved lives too! and I can still go on missions with my darling Sai! " Hearts developed in her eyes before she snapped back into her furious self.

Before Alex had thought her actions through she poked her head out from behind Shino and began to shout.

"Shut up, loud mouth! I didn't ask to be a Jounin! Nor did I ask to be stuck within the village!"

Alex's pupils narrowed down and a look of regret forced it's way onto her face as she realized she wasn't hiding anymore.

"Dam it" She mumbled before she made a break for it, however Ino already had a grip on the collar of her jacket.

"Let! Me! Go!" She shouted as she tried to get away but it was useless.

"Your coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Alex shouted before looking back at Shino.

"Shino, help me!"

".." Silence was all that her begging got her and that didn't make Alex happy but there was nothing she could do. If Ino wanted Alex to go somewhere, she'd be going even if it was to her death and so she crossed her arms and made the journey as difficult for Ino as possible by dragging her feet.

"Why are you making this so hard on me!" Ino said as she pulled Alex up the hill towards the Hokage's office.

"Because I was busy and you interrupted me! Also I don't like you" Alex snickered slightly.

That was a half a lie. Ino and Alex didn't hate each other nor didn't like each other either. Ino was jealous of Alex's Jounin status and Alex was jealous of Ino's beauty. It was a one way street that they both happened to be on together and no matter what happened they fought, even if it was an half-arsed attempt.

"Your pretty stubborn for a girl who has no love life"

Alex frowned at Ino and her statement was met with silence before Ino decided to push her through the door and into the Hokage's office, were she was met with Shikamaru, Temari and a slightly amused Kakashi. It was as if Kakashi knew what Alex's reaction would be to his request as he had Ino block the door.

As Alex back up slightly the amusement on the Hokage's face became more apparent.

"Alex Ohisuijza. As the second shinobi to come out of the war as a jounin and considering your condition you will be conducting the chunin exams with Shikamaru and Temari."

The look on Alex's face both a mixture of pain and annoyance, this was the last thing she wanted to be doing with her time and so she was going to make as many excuses as possible to get out of the duty.

"I have a few questions,then."

Kakashi nodded and let her ask anything she wanted.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to"

"But what if I really really don't want to"

"You still have to"

"OK, so what if I say no"

"That's the same thing"

"Gotcha, but I still can't be bothered"

"There's no way around it"

"So, let's say I ran. Would I still have to do it?"

"Yes"

"Even if I refuse?"

" You got it"

"You've thought of everything" Alex mumbled before Shikamaru spoke up for the first time.

"What a drag, your the same as always, Alex. Troublesome to the core."

She nodded and beamed at him before looking back at Kakashi with a sigh, her plan wasn't working. It was after this that Temari spoke up.

"Why are you fighting it? This is your job, no your duty as a jounin!"

Before Alex could retaliate Shikamaru had interrupted.

"Alex may be lazy, loud and have a strange addiction to tea which could be considered borderline ridiculous but she is a great organizer and has a knack for keeping people in line even if she is useless at everything else."

Alex frowned slightly and confusion appeared on her face.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

It seemed that Shikamaru's words weren't enough to convince Temari of Alex's capabilities, which meant Alex would have to prove it to her.

"Just for the record, I am useful for many things but granted without the use of my full chakra I am not that useful as a ninja but I can still help!" Alex winked slightly at Temari before she looked back at the Hokage.

"I will do it, even if it is to prove a point that I am not just lazy and loud but useful to the village."

Kakashi looked between the three shinobi in front of him as he started to regret the team he put together, nothing good could come of Alex trying to prove herself. It seemed that Alex had already gotten bored of the silence and began walking towards the door.

"Alex, one more thing"

"Hm?" she turned around and looked at Kakashi.

"Yes, Hokage?"

"Inform Hinata, Kiba and Shino that I want to see them."

With a nodded Alex pushed Ino to the side and opened the door to leave. She was already starting to miss the relaxing days helping at the academy.


	4. Chapter 4

_'He sighed and took two of his fingers and pushed them into her chest like she did to him with a sigh, his actions caused her tears to fall silently.'_

"No, no, no. That's not what was planned for the first portion of the exam!" Alex yelled as she pointed at a chunin.

"I thought that you all understood that we were using the usual written test as the last test rather than the first?"

After a few grumbles from the group, they moved on to preparing the exams. It had been a month and half since Alex was put onto the team over seeing and organizing the chunin exams. Everyone involved was surprised at how active and concentrated she was while doing her duties. Over the past few years, she had shown a lack of interest in her jounin duties but it seemed that was due to having the mundane routine of the academy to fill her day. She was in her element and even without going on missions, she was still as bossy as ever.

The exams preparation was going to plan, unfortunately for the others on the team having Alex as one of the few shinobi in charge and the only jounin, she took it a little too seriously. It was an understatement to say she was controlling the situation but the progress was going well and her detailed plans turned out to be helping a great deal. Unlike the exams before the written exam would be taken last while the first part of the exam was a test to examine and observe the leadership skills and team work between each team, the second test was created to observe the individual strengths and weaknesses of each ninja.

"Now, if the preparation aren't ready by next week for the first exam, the Hokage will have my head, so get on it!"

One of the chunin helping Alex with her efforts spoke up.

"Why are not doing anything but bossing us around"

"It's leading not bossing and if you haven't already caught on I am still injured from the war!" The mention of the war brought silence through the area.

"That's what I thought, so get on with it and I'll treat everyone to some tea!"

"I must admit, she surprised me " Temari stated to Shikamaru as they leaned against a wall, watching Alex making sure the preparations were on track.

"Like I said, she may be troublesome but she always comes through for the village when we need her the most."

"That seems to be a running mind set in this village"

"What can I say, we are a troublesome village"

"That you are" She laughed slightly as she stared at Alex. Temari felt bad for what she had said to Alex, however Alex never held it against her. Many saw Alex as lazy but she knew that she could prove herself to anyone if they gave her a chance.

After giving out the rest of the orders for the day, Alex walked over to Shikamaru and Temari with a smile on her face.

"Have you seen my team yet? They were meant to be back a few days ago."

After Shikamaru shook his head, Alex smile was lost and with a sigh she spoke.

"I hope they are OK."

"Their experienced Shinobi, why are you worrying so much?"

"I'm worrying, Shikamaru because my team has never been late from a mission in two years"

"What a drag"

Alex didn't feel the need to reply to him as like always the conversation was most certainly over when he said his little catch phrase. It wasn't until she heard some commotion in the direction of the north gate and Sakura spiting towards the crowd that Alex snapped out of their causal meeting.

"Somethings going on" Alex shoved her clip board into Shikamaru's chest which recieved a groan from him as she ran off towards the crowd. Something is wrong, the air was thin or at least it felt thin to her. Normal when a team come back from a mission there is causal mumbling and laughing, not gasps. The noises of the crowd gathering were making Alex feel sick. As she ran through the villagers the sight that beheld her made the sick feeling trembling.

"No"

Her skin became even more pale than usual and her legs collapsed underneath her. It was worse from the ground as the mix of blood dripping from the ninjas in front of her mixed with her own tears that had suddenly began running down her face. Nothing could of braced her for what see was seeing. Time seemed to slow down as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. As Alex slowly cranked her head up to look at the three shinobi in front of her, the urge to pass out washed over her.

Hinata was the least hurt out of all three of them. She had received deep cuts and wounds along her arms and face that were leaking small droplets of blood. The worse part of looking at Hinata for Alex was the look of failure and pain that covers her face. Seeing her best friend this way was always something that Alex could never deal with.

Kiba was worse off that Hinata, although he seemed to the more active of all three of them. He seemed to be fighting the pain of the deep gashes that littered his whole body and as he looked down at Alex, his eyes were full of anger and sadness.

It was Shino's condition that Alex couldn't take. He wasn't moving, his chest was faintly rising and falling but that was the only sign of movement that Alex saw. He was covered in the same cuts as the overs but he seemed to have sustained a head injury of some sort. Before Alex could think, she was screaming loudly with tears flooding down her cheeks.

"SHINO!"

Pain can do a lot to change a person and that was clear with Alex, she wasn't thinking or being herself as she saw the condition of her team. Even with the amount of pain Kiba must have been in he still keeled down with a wince in front of Alex as she stared into his eyes. They were full of pain as well.

"Kiba-a?"

He sighed and took two of his fingers and pushed them into her chest like she did to him with a sigh, his actions caused her tears to fall silently. No words could come to Alex even when she opened her mouth. Upon seeing her pain Kiba brought her into a tight hug, ignoring his own psychical pain.

Alex grabbed onto him tightly and buried her face in his blood soaked shirt. Nothing could comfort Alex like a hug from her best dog friend and this situation was no different. He always gave the best hugs and they calmed her down, although she wasn't becoming calm now. Alex had no idea how much time had passed since she first held onto Kiba but she didn't care, there was no way she was going to let go yet. He was so warm and familiar to her and that is what she needed. They were both were hurt emotionally and physically in different ways but Alex and Kiba at that moment in time needed each other and as Alex's tears mixed with Kiba's blood she felt the old feeling of being cared for.

When Kiba tried to pull away, Alex wasn't having any of it and she clutched on. Her tears were catching in her throat as she spoke.

"Stay" Was all she was able to say as she held onto him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long before Alex was ripped out of her own little world by Kiba standing her up on her feet and staring at her with a look of his face which told her that he was being serious.

"Alex, you need to help him. Worry about everything else later but help Sakura"

Alex's eyes searched him for a hint that this was all a joke and Shino would get up at any moment, but there was nothing.

"I can't!" She stuttered before glancing over to Shino's lifeless body with the sick feeling washing over her again.

Her mind was fighting against itself, if she helped heal Shino, she would be putting herself in danger but there was no way she would let her comrade fall. It wasn't until Sakura and Kiba yelled at her that Alex pushed down her feelings for Shino and for herself and nodded. It felt as if she was being put back into the war. Nothing made sense and all she knew what to do was follow her orders to save lives. The memories washed over her and she felt herself being put back into the war.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alex! There's another injured Shinobi, he's loosing a lot of blood" Screamed one of the medical ninjas from the Sand.<em>

"_On it!" _

_With dried blood smeared over her forehead and over her white cloak, she began to heal the groaning shinobi that was laying in front of her. His moans of pain were enough to make her want to walk away and the smell of iron from the large amount of patients that were scattered around the battlefield made the urge even worse. However after spending time in this position she had built up a resistant to the urge. _

_With a fake smile Alex looked down at the shinobi. "Bare with me, this may hurt"_

_As she quickly pulled out a blade out of his body, he screamed loudly in agonizing pain. _

"_I'm so sorry" She kept repeating, whether it was for herself or his, she still wasn't sure but all she knew was that she had to save his life._

_When she had stopped the bleeding and made sure he was in a stable condition, she set her self down on a chair, staring at her blood covered hands. When she first became a ninja she knew that there would be times that would determine life and death but she never imagined. at the age of sixteen she would have so many people's blood covering her hands due to war. _

_It wasn't long before she heard Choji running into the tent and staring at her with wide eyes._

"_Alex! Your needed on the front lines, it's time for you and Kiba to use -that- jutsu!" It was clear he could see the fear on her face. Front lines? No, she didn't want to go there. She had been there once but only to heal the fallen and it was awful. However she wasn't going to let her own fears stop her from protecting those she cared for. _

"_Coming!" She yelled back with a slight crack in her voice and with one quick swipe her medical cloak was off and she whipped off her headband off her waist and tied it round her head for the first time. Her actions surprised Choji but he knew this meant Alex was taking her duties seriously. _

_The front lines were worse than Alex could ever imagined. The smell of death was worst here than back in the medical core tent. _

"_Alex! It's time!" With those words from Kiba, Alex placed her hands together slowly before creating multiple hand signs continuously._

_Kiba had done the same and it one solid movement they had joint hands, their fingers intertwining before they spoke in unions._

"_Collaboration Technique: Scared Earth Manipulation!"_

_As the last syllables left their mouths a wave of lava washed over their enemies, but before Kiba was able to protect her from the incoming attack, Alex had blinked and looked down at her chest. It took a few minutes for her to register what had happened but she was soon blacking out from the chakra blade in-bedded in her chest._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Alex was inside the hospital that she realized she must off been half conscious during her memory, however it was Sakura who snapped her back to reality as she shoved Alex into her medical gear.<p>

"Come on, Alex. Do you want to save Shino or not?! He matters doesn't he?!"

Alex eyes began to narrow at her words before she nodded and pulled on her gloves. Without a word they both entered the room and began to treat Shino. It came to their attention early on that he did indeed received a head injury, however it wasn't severe. The thing that Alex noticed was the purple patches over his arms. As she inspected it closer, it was clear he had been poised. It seemed that Sakura had also noticed this and motioned Alex to help her extract it. All of Alex's problems disappeared as she used her chakra for the first time in two years. The searing pain that ran through her body was as if her organs had been set on fire but her need to save Shino over powered the intense pain that was steadily becoming stronger as she continued.

Half way through the extraction Sakura looked over at Alex who looked as if she was going to pass out and suddenly remembered that her friend shouldn't be doing this.

"Alex stop! I completely forgot you shouldn't be doing this!"

"No" Alex said calmly as she extracted some poison.

"Shino needs me, I won't let him down"

Although Sakura was yelling at her, Alex selective hearing had come into play and nothing was going to change her mind. She would save Shino's life no matter what the cost, even if it killed her she would save him. Her own live didn't matter to her if someone she cared deeply for was dead. As she glanced at Shino's face, she could feel the pain trying to take over her body. Alex knew she was putting her chakra network under intense pressure that would only be doing herself more harm the longer she used it. As she pulled out the last drops of poison, she fell to the floor. Alex was gasping like a fish out of water and it was as if she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her body and the searing pain continued to attack her from the inside out.

Alex tried to fight the pain but it was no use. The burning sensation made it's way through her body until it was concentrated around the wound from the war. It wasn't until she let out a loud scream that Sakura realized that it was a bad idea to push Alex to use her medical jutsu but there was only one person Alex care about surviving today and it wasn't her.

It was the creepy boy that spent his life thinking no one would see him any other way.

The boy she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I have wondered that for two years, Sir. I may come of as lazy and slightly obnoxious but I would do anything for this village and it's people. " _

The small bell that sat above the door to the village's flower shop rang as a raven hair girl walked in with dark glasses to hide her eyes walked up to the desk, which brought a smile to Ino's face.

"I thought you'd be back! Let me guess, you want some chameleon flowers again?"

The girl nodded with a slight smile and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"You know me so well, Ino. I'm going to visit Shino again" Alex's words brought a sad smile to Ino's lips and she nodded.

"I know you never want to leave that room, but you have your duties as with the chunin exams."

It was true, Alex barely left Shino's room in the hospital if it wasn't for her duties. The chunin exams were on it's last legs and with only the final exam to go she would have more time again. With time passing slowly for Alex, even the weeks that Shino has been asleep were a living nightmare for her. It came to hers and everyone else attention how much time she really did spend round him and how much time he spend escorting her around the village.

As Ino collected together the flowers she began talking to Alex with a smile.

"I haven't seen you with a cup of tea, either. Are you sure your OK?" Ino asked sincerely.

"Of course" That was a lie. Alex wasn't fine, on the outside she made it look as if she was her normal self but inside she was slowly dying. It was only since his accident that she had began to put the pieces together and realize that she indeed loved the Aburame. All she wanted was to hear him grunt or stare at her front behind his glasses one more time.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ino walk back to the counter and hand her the flowers.

" I know we have a strange friendship but I do care for you, Alex. Your strong"

Ino's words put a smile on her face as she placed the money on the counter and left. When she got outside she adjusted her sunglasses and began the walk to the hospital. With the time that Shino had spent in the hospital, Alex had come accustom to wearing sunglasses to understand why he wore them. Although she didn't fully understand, it came to her attention that his clan may have sensitive eyes or that the dark is a better environment for his bugs. Her thoughts consumed her as she walked through the busy streets of the village and into the hospital.

Once she got to the desk she took of her glasses and popped them into one of the pockets of her jounin jacket.

"Hello, I'm here to see Shino Aburame" she said pointlessly to the lady at reception and once she had signed in, Alex made her way down the long corridors and into Shino's room. When she entered the room, no one was there to see him.

"Hinata and Kiba must be coming later on" She said out loud before replacing the wilting flowers by his bed.

"I got you some more flowers, I know you find some of them too strong smelling so I got you these again, I know they are your favorite" She said to him, Alex knew that he wouldn't reply to her but she also knew that when she was in that condition a few years back, Hinata's talking helped.

When Alex looked over at Shino she sighed and walked over to him, picking up his sunglasses next to his bed.

"They keep talking these off you, I'll talk to the doctors for you. I know you like them at all times" And with that she opened them gently before placing them over his eyes. Alex glanced round the room a few times before placing her hand over his.

"I wouldn't be able to do this if you were awake. I wish you were but I know you'll wake up soon. It's not like you to be lazy and when you do, we can go for tea again"

A smile slipped onto her lips as let go of his hand and sat cross legged on the chair beside him. Winces of pain escaped her lips as she sat down. Her injuries from using her medical jutsu were taking their time to heal and made her condition a little worse but she didn't mind, she helped save Shino and that's all that really matter to her.

Once she was in a comfortable position, Alex pulled out a small bento box from her bag and balanced it on one of her knees. Before beginning to eat she closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Thank you for the food"

It was at this point she tucked into her rice. It had come a routine for Alex. Eating in that room. It was the easiest way for her too keep an eye on Shino, in case his condition changed and for her to get some quite. Although Hinata and Kiba sometimes joined her, it was never too over loud. That's where Alex felt lucky for her team. None of them were overly loud. Well Kiba and her used to be, but since then they had matured a great deal, even if they did have their moments.

When Alex was half way through her rice, the door began to open. Alex expected this to be her team but once she saw two shinobi with their faces half covered, she realized who it was and immediately jumped up and put the box on the chair.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Aburame." Alex politely said as she bowed down to the two older shinobi.

It became clear to Alex very quickly that all of the Aburame clan must share the same silent and mysterious traits as the room stayed quiet for a few minutes as they walked over to their son's side without a word.

"What it you who helped our son?" Were the first words that left his fathers mouth. It took Alex a few moments to gather her thoughts so that she wouldn't sound nervous but her efforts failed.

"Not on the mission, Sir. I have been unable to go on missions with the team since the war but I was one of the medical core to put him in a stable condition"

Alex's nerves caused her to stay in the bowing position throughout her statement and it wasn't until she felt a hand placed on the top of her head that her eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you, my dear. Our clan appreciates your efforts." When his mother spoke it was so soft on Alex's ears. The way she spoke with such compassion and love for her son, it reminded her of the way her mother used to speak and it made a small smile slip onto her lips as she stood up straight.

"I would never of let him die, he is s-" but Alex was interrupted mid sentence by his father. Just like Shino his gaze from behind the dark sunglasses could bore a whole through you.

"You"

With his sudden injection Alex blinked a few times and pointed to herself.

"Me?"

It was a few seconds before he replied.

"Yes, That crest. You are the last of the side branch of the Ohitsujiza clan"

The sadness spread over Alex's face once she heard his words. No one had brought up her clans fate in years. The tragic incident and pain that it caused had not left her heart and with a sad sigh she looked up at him with a nod.

"Yes, that it me, Sir but I would rather not speak of that."

But he ignored her request.

"Your mother and father were wiped out in a fire and left you to take the side branch yourself. That means you were the one who had her chakra networks severely damaged."

The room became flooded with dead silence as Alex felt the two older shinobi's eyes burning holes into her. Alex was trying to hold the tears back from spilling and as they formed in her eyes she looked at Shino's father.

"That is me. I damaged them even further when trying to save your son but I would do it all over again if he was in trouble. I would never let him get hurt or feel pain if I can help it. I may not be the best with many types of attacks but I have a lot of strength and I can do medical jutsu. I also have my kekkei genkai, sure I can't use it right now but I will become better soon and return to my team. Shino is one of the most important people in my life, I understand him more than a lot of people in this village and I would never want him any other way. He was there for me when my family died and when I was wounded during the war. He has done so much for me over the years and I just want a chance to prove that I can protect him too!"

When Alex had finished her spontaneous speech, a light blush came to her cheeks when she realized that she had put her soul into it. The look of his parents told her that maybe she should of held back slightly.

"Many shinobi wondered what came over the Hokage for making you a jounin after the war but now I see. You have the will of fire" Once Shibi had finished his word, Alex's small smile developed into a large one.

"I have wondered that for two years, Sir. I may come off as lazy and slightly obnoxious but I would do anything for this village and it's people. "

Alex glanced over to Shino before walking over to him and adjusting the glasses she had put on him. Through the silence she picked up her bag and walked to the door. As she placed her hand on the door knob she spoke softly.

" It was a pleasure to meet Shino's parents. He truly comes from a lovely and interesting clan. I must get going, I have the chunin exams to over see"


	7. Chapter 7

_Boring._

_So very boring._

_Why did I ever agree to this, I'm bored out of my bloody mind watching these kids take a written exam. I was OK with organizing the exams but I never agree to sitting here and watching a bunch of genin trying to take a stupid test. I'm going to get Shikamaru back for this, he's such a pain, always trying to make me do all his work for him. I know we were the only ones to come out of the war with jounin status but really, why do I always have to get paired with him and that sand girl no less. She's such a brat, I will hit her with her own fan if she says anything about me being lazy again. _

Alex sighed quietly and put her arms behind her head as she walked through the middle of the desks and glanced over the rookies taking the test to make them feel uncomfortable. She zipped up her jounin jacket and put her hands in the pockets. As she gazed over to a sand student she squinted as she saw him passing a note to his comrades. He must of seen her staring because as soon as he had noticed he's eyes widened and Alex strolled over to him with a smirk on her face.

"You think I want to be here, brat. Honestly stop wasting my precious time with your tricks." Her voice caught the attention of the whole hall and as she walked towards the front of the room the only sound that was echoing was the sound of her foot steps. Once she was at the front she cracked her knuckles.

"Do you know why this exam is put in place? To celebrate and acknowledge those who show the skills needed to become a chunin and to take leadership! " The look in her eyes was one of dominance. Although she was normally a relatively peaceful person if not encourage but her leadership personality was different and sometimes quite intimating to see.

"When I was in the war-" As she began speaking about the war, the students taking the test began to groan which caused Alex to punched the desk in front of her.

"As I was saying! During the war it didn't matter if you were a chunin or jounin, you were thrown into the battle field to protect this land. I was a chunin at the time and part of the medical core but I also fought on the front line. War is nothing to take lightly and that was my downfall. If you act as I did when I was your age and not take anything seriously then you will, without fail become a burden to your team and your village!" Alex pulled off her jounin jacket and the purple lines across her arms and collar bone were visible.

"If you take this lightly you may end up not being able to be a shinobi! I may heal in the future but I regret my foolishness. Now pay attention and do the god dam test!" As the last of her words left her mouth, the sound of scribbling filled the room and with a nod she pulled her jacket back on and leaded against the wall.

It wasn't until a chunin who was supervising the exam came up to her and leaned against the wall with her.

" May I ask you a question?" Alex glanced over at the chunin and nodded softly to ensure him it was OK.

"You are the only one who I've seen speak of the war so openly, how are you able to do that?"

Alex put her full attention on him and a soft smile came to her lips before she turned to watching the students.

"I lost all that I could of before the war and it was my way of paying back for the awful things that had happened within my clan. I never saw the war as something to look back at and regret. Destiny had held it's path and the only way to move past it was a full blown war. If you regret something it will eat away at you until you cannot take it anymore. I used to be a reckless mess and I must admit, I still am but the war taught me a lesson about myself and from that I learned. I was and you could say I still am angry for loosing the use of any ninjutsu but there is nothing I can do but wait. " She glanced at the chunin was a smirk.

"Besides, this way I get to be lazy and not have to do my jounin duties" She let out a little laugh as she put her hands behind her head. The chunin didn't know what to say and slow stepped away from her with a nervous look on his face but Alex didn't care, this wasn't where she wanted to be. Her thoughts went back to Shino.

_I wonder if he's awake yet? He's such a pain for not waking up, honestly he has duties at the academy, at this rate they will make me take his place and I really don't feel like teaching after finishing with the chunin exams. Maybe I could get Kiba to do it? No, he would be worse than me. Tenten? She'll be busy with the plans for her new shop. Dam it, I just want to lay around to read and drink tea, why does everyone bug me so much._

Alex snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the bell go off to notify everyone the test was over. She pushed herself off the wall and too a stern stand in front of the room.

"The test is now over. You can leave once we have all the papers in. You will be notified next week on whether you passed of failed the exam as a whole. I hope to see some of you working to protect the shinobi world and the peace that remains!" After she had finished her speech she motioned for the Chūnins keeping guard to gather up the papers and allow the students to leave. Once the room was empty of students, Alex sat down on one of the desk and left out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that! I can't wait to do back to my normal routine of drinking tea and doing mundane tasks! She grinned before she was interrupted by the chunins.

"But, Alex ma'am. Aren't you meant to be marking all of these tests?" Alex's jaw dropped open.

"It's just Shikamaru said it was your job." Alex's fist clenched as she hit the table.

"Dam it, Shikamaru! I'm going to kill that lazy bastard!" She took a few breaths to calm herself before jumping off the table and took the papers from their hands and tucked them under her arm.

"I'm on it, I'll just have to do it while watching over Shino them. Good work guys and thank you for putting up with my leading, I can be a pain" The smile that came onto her lips was genuine. One of the younger chunin took a step closer and bowed.

"It was an honor to work with a war veteran. Alex of the eclipse no less!"His words made Alex blush awkwardly and she rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Oh, it's nothing. Honestly I was just doing my job as a leaf shinobi. I never gave it much thought. Honestly I'd protect this village until my last breath, it is just how my clan works but thank you." She bowed back to be polite before running out of the room and making her way to the hospital again.

It took a lot of effort for her to run and hold onto the large stack off paper that she was holding but she came to a complete stop when she got a whiff of tea.

_Green tea with jasmine and a hint of lemon grass? Now that's something I need to do all this work._

It wasn't even a moments thought to buy a cup, however the trouble came afterwards as she balanced the paperwork and a cup of hot tea. It seemed luck just wasn't on Alex's side that day as she bumped into something hard and fell over backwards. Alex was able to stop the tea from spilling over the paper however with that acts the exam papers had fell to the ground.

"Hey! Watch were your going, I'm on important jounin duties!" She growled before looking up at what she bumped into.

"Alex, He's awake!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me in!" Screamed Alex, who was banging on the door to Shino's hospital room. She was becoming very agitated at the attitude of the nurses.

"I cared for him as a medical ninja, let me in god dam it!" Once Hinata had finally caught up with her she played with her hands and spoke.

"Alex, Shino said, erm.. that he didn't want you to be near him right now" Hinata said in a soft voice, it was clear that she didn't want her friend to be mad. Alex's face had a look of both sadness and anger. Her brows knitted together as she growled. Inside Alex's heart was breaking.

_What did I do? All I did was treat and look after him while he was asleep. Why would he do this? We are comrades and friends! I'm going to kill that stupid bug!. Ah, yes I'll squish him like the bug he is. _

"I'm going to kill you, Shino! "

"Please clam down, Alex. " Hinata was trying to calm Alex but it wasn't working.

"If you won't let me in, I'll just sit here! I've got a lot of paperwork to do anyway." And with that Alex slide down the wall and sat on the freezing floor of the corridor before grabbing her pen out of her pocket and aggressively marking the chunin exam papers. While she continued her work, she mumbled a mixture of insults towards Shino and how much of an insult this was.

It didn't take long for her eyes to form tears that were fighting to be freed. Hinata noticed this in her friend and sat beside her silently. The tears began to fall onto the exam paper she was currently marking but before Hinata could ask Alex if she was OK the jounin spoke.

"Stupid allergies" Both Alex and Hinata knew that she would always blame her tears on allergies or having something in her eyes, after all Alex had too much pride to admit she was brokenhearted. Alex knew it was something stupid to be sad over but she had spent so much time and effort since his accident on him, as well as making her own condition much worse saving his life.

All of the contradicting thoughts were circulating her head while she kept on marking the papers, however it wasn't long before she began to drift off to sleep. It was luckily Hinata was there beside her and Alex's head fell onto her friends shoulder inside of slamming on the tiled floor.

* * *

><p>"The answer is 42!" Alex screamed as she was shook by the shoulders. When she opened her eyes a pair of jet black eyes were staring at her with the owners forehead pressed against her. With any one else this would have been a violation of personal space but Alex just looked at them with a aggravated look in her eyes.<p>

"What are you going,Mutt?"

"Just looking"

"Go away"

"No" When he said that Alex smirked and grabbed him by the ear and pushed him backwards.

"Your such a pain, I said go away!" She growled before rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"This marking is so boring, I must of fallen asleep."

"Why are ya doing that out here?" Kiba said with curiosity in his voice but this just made Alex mad.

"Shino refuses to let me see him and I'm not leaving so I'll do it here!"

"Same old Alex, huh? You must be the only one he won't let it" His words just made Alex angrier and she clenched her fist before punching the floor.

"What?! That's it. He's so dead! First I put my own health in risk, then I basically only leave him to get him flowers and look after the chunin exams and the thanks I get is this?!" Her yelling got her the attention of the nurses but Alex didn't care.

"I've had enough of this, if this is how it's going to be I'm going" Alex grumbled before grabbing the paperwork and matching away from his room.

* * *

><p>Alex hit her kitchen light as she walked in to make a cup of tea. It was 2am and she hadn't gotten any sleep yet, or she might have if she actually went to sleep but she had stayed up marking some of the chunin exam papers. She had made a mental note to kill Shikamaru later for making her do them all.<p>

"That's it, he's going to let me in whether he likes it or not."

It was probably a stupid idea on her part, but then again Alex wasn't know for her IQ. Sure, she was decent but her plans never really seemed to work. However without a thought she ran out her apartment and made her way to the hospital. She came to a stop when she reached the outside and ran full force at the hospital and ran up the side of it by controlling her chakra in her feet. Once Alex had identified Shino's room she tapped on the glass slightly but it seemed he hadn't been to sleep that night either.

"You shouldn't be here, why? Because I don't want you here." Shino said as she stared her from behind his dark glasses. His words brought a frown to Alex's face and sadness to her heart.

"I don't care, Shino. Out of everyone I protected you and saved you. I put my own health on the line for you and I did it again just now for the pure reason to see you" Her eyes were searching for some sort of change in his demeanor but there was nothing. Unlike her, who was trying her hardest not to show the sadness that was clouding her judgment.

The silence between them was too much for Alex and she had to brake it but Shino beat her to it.

"There was no need" How could his voice be so calm?

"No need?!" Alex's voice trembled slightly at his words.

"There's always a need. As I told your father, I would do anything in my power to protect you." She glared at him and as she did, her balance wavered. Shino's reactions were as good as ever and he grabbed her wrists.

"Why won't you acknowledge this childish act your pulling!" Alex's emotions were begging to take her over and tears formed in her eyes. Nothing could be done now, it was now or never and she didn't like the idea of being this emotional but there was no way round it. However she couldn't think of the right words to say and so she fell forward into the room and grabbed onto him tightly.

It seemed that Shino was taken off guard by her action as well because he stumbled slightly but was able to keep them standing. It took Alex a few minutes to control her tears and stood a few inches away from him and looked up at him.

"Stop making me feel like such a useless shinobi! I would save your life over and over if it came to it! Surely your not even that clueless about it that you can't see how I treat you?!" She was practically yelling at him as this point and the tears had began to fall.

"Your such a fool" Were the only words Shino said and it put Alex in a state of shock. Her eyes fixated on his glasses and with a small chuckle she wiped her eyes.

"Maybe your right about that, I'm a fool. However I am a fool who understands her own feelings, Shino. I understand how I feel towards you. I was only a obnoxious girl when I first came to see you in a different light but after the war and taking different roles in the village" She paused for a moment before continuing.

"I became a woman and understood what my feelings were" The silence drifted through the room again and it was only now that Alex realize Shino was wearing his typical get up but she wasn't going to question it, or she didn't have time to question it as Shino had closed the gap between them and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Your still the same foolish Alex"


	9. Chapter 9

_His natural scent was a combination of vanilla and an earthy smell that was oddly addicting to Alex and her pure scent of cinnamon mixed with the salty scent his bugs picked up from the tears that were rolling down her cheeks still was enough for both him and his beetles to forget their preferred isolation from contact. The silence that had taking over the two shinobi just enhanced their bond and neither one dared to move away from the other. Their foreheads had been together was a while but their concept of time seemed to have evaporated from their minds._

"A-alex?"

"Oi! Earth to Sheep!"

"Kiba, you know her clan is rams not sheep."

"I know but they are both zoning out!

"Oh it looks like Shino is back with us"

"Finally! Shino! You are good with Alex, she's zones out!"

"Aren't you of meant to been her best friend since childhood" Shino's words made the dog handler whine slightly.

"Yes! But she's always been so stubborn and I can't get her to stop day dreaming!"

Shino sighed from behind his collar. He too, just like Alex had been zoning out for the last few days since their late night meeting and that went double for her sleeping pattern. Well, that was if she had really slept. Apart from the ten minute naps she seemed to slip into while marking the chunin exam papers, she hadn't really slept and it showed. Her hair made her look as if she was a member of the Inuzuka clan with this scruffy look and her knee high socks were constantly at different levels up her shins. Alex knew she looked like a mess but she was too sleep deprived to really care about her appearance.

Shino raised his arms and poked her forehead slightly but left them putting pressure on her forehead. Once Alex had come back to reality, her eyes went crossed eyes to look at her forehead before she slowly brought her hand up to his wrist. To Shino it seemed that she was taking her time to lower his arm away from her. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he was sure that this was her way of having contact with him. Once she had dropped his wrist a irritated look developed in her eyes.

" Sorry" Her voice seemed as if she wasn't quite herself as she pulled the exam papers in front of her and went to her work, scribbling the markings down with a yawn which made Kiba frown.

"Can't you just leave that til later? We are having a team meeting" Alex looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Then why am I here? I cannot go on any of these missions that you three go on and now I will be unable to go for even longer" Once she had gathered her papers together and gulped down the rest of her tea she stood up.

"I'm busy, Kiba. I can't just sit round and play happy team with you anymore. I am still injured and I have my duties with the chunin exams. This isn't my place"

Before Alex left her eyes fell on Shino was a long moment. They hadn't said a word since their spontaneous moment but they both knew that the other had deep feelings for the other but with their busy schedules and Shino's need to be distant from people there was no chance for them. Or at least that is what Alex told herself.

* * *

><p>It took Alex a little while to finishing marking the rest of the exams but once she was done she left out a thankful sigh. Her temper hadn't improved with the new thought and the combination of sleep deprivation and her annoyance at both Kiba and Shikamaru was making her more obnoxious than usual. Her plan was to get a quick nap in before Shikamaru and Temari came by so that the three jounin could finish up the exams but her plan was short lived as she heard a knock at her door. After grumbling Alex opened the door to a smirking Temari.<p>

"You look awful" Her words made Alex frown.

"Gee, thanks. You try not sleeping for two and a half nights and all of the chunin exam papers to mark and looking good" Their was a silence moment between them before Shikamaru began to talk.

"What a drag, just hurry up we need-" Alex shook her head as she interrupted him and held her hand out to him.

"Oh no, you owe me big time, buddy! " After he moaned, he held out a cup of tea to her and she shook her head again.

"Not that" Her eyes narrowed even more before she leaned forward slightly.

"It's far passed tea, Sika. I want what Asuma Sensei told you to give me if I was beyond help" Her words were so serious and the look of Shikamaru's face was one of announce before he put a hand in his pocket and brought out a cigarette. Once he had lit it he handed it to her and she closed her door as she shoved the chunin exams into his hands.

"Alex, are you really going to do it?" He asked her as they walked through the village on their way to the office. Alex looked at it once more and nodded before putting it in her mouth and taking a puff.

"Out of everyone you should know that my father had this agreement with Asuma. I may not like the smell or the taste for that matter. However my father used to do this."

"That's before they both died"

"Hm" Was all Alex said before she began to ignore Shikamaru and the annoying blonde beside him. The sooner her duties were over, the better. All of this responsibility was stressing her out and all she really wanted to do was lay down under a tree and sleep.

"Well let's hand in all of this ridiculous paper work and then we will be free!" As Alex put her hands up in the air she smiled brightly. Once her hands were down at her side again she stubbed out the cigarette.

"You only had one puff, that was pointless"

"Your pointless, Blondie"

"Troublesome women"


	10. Chapter 10

"_No way! Nope not happening! I just finished the chunin exam organization!" Alex crossed her arms and frowned at the Hokage. If anything she was going to fight his decision._

"_Not this again" Shikamaru mumbled before watching the interaction between the two._

"_Alex, we are low on ninjas who have enough experience to become sensei's. Your doing it end of story. Alex stared at him for a few minutes trying to think of something that would let her have at least a few days to herself but without any idea she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed._

"_Fine, I'll be one of the genin teams teacher but I will not go easy on them because just they are kids. After all I know how important it is to push yourself." Alex put her finger up as she thought before a smirk came onto her lips._

"_And I want a day off first"_

* * *

><p>Alex's back was resting against a tree within the training grounds of the village with Shino sitting in front of her. They had not said a word to each other since they had sat down but there was no need for it, though it was starting to agitated Alex slightly.<p>

"I'm going to beat Ino for telling me it was going to be warm" Alex said through her gritted teeth as she rubbed her cold arms. It didn't take Shino five seconds to remove himself from his current position and sit next to her. When she was comfortable he removed his over coat and wrapped it round her. When Alex looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face she laughed slightly and poked his cheeks.

"Thank you, Shino and this is good for you too because we can see your handsome face again!" After pulling her arms into the sleeves she rested her head against the tree although she didn't get much time to set her thoughts straight as out of the woods three young genin ran at them yelling.

"Alex sensei! Shino sensei!" They yelled in union as they came to a halt in front of them. Alex stood up quickly and looked down at her team with a smile.

"Ah there you are! I thought you'd be late, I'm glad no black cats got in your way" Before Alex could introduce the rest of their training for the day, she was interrupted by the only girl in the group.

"Sensei! Are you and Shino sensei a couple! Oh your wearing his coat! That's so cool" Yui's words made a blush rise onto her cheeks.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I was just cold is all and Shino here is part of my squad and my friend" Alex smiled up at Shino who just nodded without a word.

Yui let out a disappointed sigh before her bright smile returned.

The truth was Alex didn't know what was going on between them. Ever since their midnight meeting Alex had been wanted to grab him and kiss him and it wasn't like there wasn't time for it but she was unsure about his side of things. She knew that they both had feelings for the other but they were both in different stages of their bond and Alex felt like she was further into it than Shino was. It wasn't as if it was a bad thing, Alex didn't mind as long as they spent time together but it was the unknown that was causing her crippling anxiety when it came to Shino.

"But enough of that! Today's training is about balance. Balance is important with both the mind and body. To improve your balance and senses we will be seeing how you three can cope with standing on and maybe even jumping from thin poles. Now, seeing as this is chakra within your legs and feet I will be able to show you how to do it. "

"Then why is Shino sensei here?!" Even the yelling of Zero was enough to make Alex pinch the bridge of her nose.

"That is because he can use his beetles to catch you if you fall. I don't want any more injuries after last week!" Alex's voice raised slightly as she glared at a blushing Zero.

Once Alex nodded, she stood up and walked over to the thin wooden poles that were sticking out of the ground. They weren't high enough to cause any major injuries but high enough to give a couple of bruises or sprains if anyone was to fall. With one swift jump she stood on the first pole without a wobble.

"Now, let me demonstrate!" Alex stood on one foot before jumping from one pole to the next with elegance and accuracy.

"wow, she's so graceful! I want to be just like her when I become a strong shinobi." Yui squealed out as she jumped up and down, her long purple hair swaying as she did.

"You can't" Shino's words were blunt as she slowly took his eyes off Alex to look at the genin.

"What you are seeing is the result of years of intense training and natural abilities from the Ohitsujiza clan." Shino quickly snapped his eyes back to Alex in case she fell but deep down he knew she wouldn't, after all this was her talent. As Alex twirled round in mid air before landing on one of the poles one footed the last of the free genin spoke for the first time.

" There's no such thing! "

" Do not make assumptions. Why? Because your sensei is from that clan and the memory is very tragic." The air went silence before Alex jumped down from the nearest pole and smirked at the team that she was in charge of.

"Now, let's see what kind of balance you three possess." Alex stated before pulled up the hood on Shino's borrow coat and stood back.

Alex face look horrified at the stumbling and falling that the two boys were doing. There was nothing graceful or even productive in their balance. Yui seemed to have the basics down but it was below average at best. When She called them back in she sat down on the grass and stared at them.

"It's clear that you have no balance or well little of it and so you will meditate for training this week." The group groaned as Alex stood up with a smirk.

"Once you have the connection between your mind and body then you will be able to have the right balance. Now go on and train. I will have to postpone another training session for us all until next week, your dismissed." When the three genin ran off, Alex kneeled down and rubbed her ankle slightly. Words didn't need to exchanged between Alex and Shino for her to know what he was thinking.

"I don't care, Shino. I missed being about to balance like that, my mother adored my dance style of balancing. I just.." Alex paused slightly to gather her thoughts and hold back the emotions.

"I just wanted to remember her and hold my clans abilities up" When Alex stood up, she blinked not realizing that Shino had moved since the last time and her head was in his chest.

"Shino-o" Alex stuttered as he wrapped his arms around her without a word. Shino was going against his own rules of not getting too close to people but her scent drove his beetles crazy and his own mind was fogging up with thoughts of her. They both stood there in silence until Alex mumbled into his chest, the tears that she had been holding back were forming in her eyes.

"Thank you" Her words caught Shino off guard and it caused him to blink a few times from behind his glasses. Why was she saying thank you? He didn't quite understand what he had done to get a thank you but to Alex having him be near her and even hold her in his arms like this was enough to make her feel loved and needed in this world.

_Mother was the last one to hold me, it's been so long._


	11. Chapter 11

It had finally come to one of those days that Alex was able to have all to herself. There were no duties at the academy or with her genin team to fulfill and so she took her place within one of the flower fields in the village's borders with her freshly brought book and enough tea to last her the whole day. Once she arrived and saw that Yamato had already set up the wooden poles for her to balance on. The neutral facial expression suddenly faded and was replaced with a large smile as she approached the relaxing area.

"Now, this is what I call a day off" As she placed down the book and tea she jumped up onto one of the poles and took it a deep breath and began to jump from pole to pole with elegance. However her clam day off was interrupted as she heard the sound of a large dog running up to the field and without opening her eyes she knew it was Akamaru.

"Hey boy" She stated before bending over backwards and getting a grip on the pole behind her and flipping over so that she was standing on her hands. It wasn't until she heard Kiba running up after him that she opened one of her eyes and stared at the boy on the ground.

"What is it Kiba? Can't you see I'm busy?" With her words she jumped off of her hands and landed on another pole before looking down at an amazed boy.

"You know it doesn't matter how many times I see you do that, it's still pretty cool"

"Thanks..but why are you here" Her facial expression never changed from one of annoyance and the look Kiba gave her was irritating her even more.

"Oh right, well there's sort of been an accident and they need more medical ninja at the hospital." Alex glared at him for a few moments before bring her hand to her face and grumbled before jumping down in front of him.

"Have you forgotten that I can't use any chakra from my hands?!" As Alex began to yell Kiba let out a smirk and waved a sealed scroll in front of her.

"Not anymore!" It was these words that made Alex suspicious of his motive and so she snatched the scroll away from him and inspected it. It seemed to be sealed with the Hokage's stamp.

_There's no need to get excited, it might just be about my genin team. _

As much as Alex didn't want to get over excited for nothing, her heart was racing. The prospect of being about to used her chakra again was too much for her. As she opened up the scroll her palms began to become clammy as she read the words out loud.

"Due to complicated and incorrect examination results on the 2nd April, Alex Ohitsujiza will be noted as fully recovered from the injuries inflicted from her service in the Fourth Great Shinobi War and will be available for high ranking missions with her team and shifts at the Konoha hospital as from today." Alex's hands shook slightly and it wasn't long before she dropped the scroll with a happy yell and wrapped her arms round Kiba in a tight hug.

"I'm healed! I can go on missions with you guys and you'll have your medical ninja back!" Her happiness was over flowing and resulted in tears running down her cheeks. It has been over two years since she had been able to go on missions or use any jutsu and the news that she would be able to join back up with her team was too much for her to handle.

"Why are you crying?" Kiba said with a little chucklebefore hugging her back briefly before smirking.

"Why don't you go and tell your boyfriend about this." It took Alex a few moments to register what Kiba had said but as soon as it had settle in her mind a deep red blush appeared on her cheeks and she performed a few hand signs.

"Ohitsujiza Style: Dancing Fire!" As her chakra flowed through her body a smile appeared on Alex's face while Kiba swallowed loudly at what she was doing.

"Now let's clam do-" However before Kiba could finish his sentence a ram forged out of fire had began to charge at him and knocked him onto the ground. Alex laughed gently and jumped in front of him to help him up.

"That's what you get for the boyfriend joke. It was a win win for me" The smile on Alex face as she pulled Kiba up was something that hadn't been see for a long time but it was so sincere and genuine that Kiba forgot all about the jutsu she used and laughed.

"You got me, now hurry up. Let's go find Hinata and Shino."

"Hang on!" When Alex had picked up her book and put her bottle in her bag she jogged back over to Kiba so that they could travel back into the village to find their two team mates to tell them the amazing news of her full recovery.

"This is taking too long!" Alex groaned as the pair along with Akamaru walked along the dusty path that would take them back to the village. As Alex turned to Kiba with a mischievous look on her face, his pupils contracted slightly as he waved his hands around.

"Oh no! I'm not doing it! No way in hell I'm letting myself get dragged back into that!" His words made her stop and pout slightly. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was getting her best friend to do anything.

"Come on, it will be fine. It's just so that we can get into the village quicker." With a grumble he nodded his head and with that Alex grabbed his hand and centered her eyes on their destination. Without warning she took off using the speed that she was well know for. It only took a few seconds until she stopped in the middle of the village. It wasn't until she heard a crash behind her that she realized Kiba had fallen over from dizziness.

"Never..again." He rolled onto his stomach and groaned like a child who couldn't get what they wanted but this just made Alex laugh.

"Don't be so weak." As her eyes traveled over to the tea shop they had stopped in front of she saw the confused eyes of Hinata and Shino. With this Alex forgot about Kiba and his moaning.

"The two people I wanted to see. I've got some good news!"


End file.
